1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver integrated with a recording and reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a television receiver integrated with a DVD recorder is turned on, initialization of the DVD recorder is performed beforehand so that DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) can be reproduced immediately when reproducing operation is performed. During the initialization process, determination whether an optical pickup is moved to a reference position or a DVD is set to a device is performed. Further, data consisting of several hundreds of K bites which is stored in a flash memory or processed data is stored in an internal register of an integrated circuit for recording and reproducing the data or a memory of a controller. Therefore, since short time is required to perform the initialization process (for example, 5 to 20 seconds based on types of devices), broadcast pictures are displayed on a monitor by using composite signals output from broadcasting receiver during the initialization process.
In JP-A-2003-9192 (Paragraphs [0001] to [0018]), a television receiver with a hard disc recorder built therein is disclosed as the following. Conventionally, when power is supplied, a boot-up process of the hard disc recorder is started, and a message “Please, wait for a while” is displayed on a monitor during the boot-up process. Further, after completing the boot-up process, it is possible to watch a broadcast program or reproduce the hard disc. However, in the above, when a problem occurs in the boot-up process, it is difficult to watch the broadcast program. Therefore, when supplying power, the boot-up process is started, and the device is set into a television mode so that the broadcast program can be watched even if the problem occurs in the boot-up process. Further, during the boot-up process, the state of the boot-up process is informed to a user by turning on or off two light-emitting diodes of a display unit. In JP-A-2004-15115 (Abstract and claim 1), a composite reproducing device in which a list of contents capable of being reproduced by a DVD reproducing device and a hard disc recording and reproducing device or broadcast programs capable of being received by a tuner is created to display on a display unit which is connected to an external device is disclosed.